


Wake Up Call (Erwin x Reader x Levi AU One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Attack on Titan AU, Captain - Freeform, Cheating, Danger, Erwin - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Hot, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Lime, Literature, Rivaille - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Smut, aot - Freeform, fan fiction, heichou - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't thrilled when he finds another man in your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call (Erwin x Reader x Levi AU One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Language, Violence, Abuse...This is not my general fluffy piece. It was really challenging not to give my characters a happy end. Ha. **   
> I really wanted to step outside my comfort zone a try something darker, but still stuck with a song based one shot for inspiration.
> 
> Listen here first for the song that inspired the piece: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/piOGVFISWHE)
> 
>  
> 
> Song - Wake Up Call  
> Artist - Maroon 5  
> Characters - Erwin Smith / Levi  
> Fandom - Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin
> 
> If you're looking for some happier song based feels after this fiasco, try one of these::  
> [Somebody Told Me (Jean x Reader AU One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/553726914)   
> [Fall For You (Ginoza x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/553208859)   
> [Sweet Misery (Worick x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/555324388)   
> [Lazy Love (Kougami x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/553444946)   
> [You Need (Sebastian x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/549865042)  
> 
> *Cover image is screen mod.  
> 

Listen here first for the song that inspired the piece: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/piOGVFISWHE)

Wake Up Call –Maroon 5

  **WARNING: Language, Violence, Abuse...This is not my general fluffy piece. It was really challenging not to give my characters a happy end. Ha. ** 

Erwin’s crystal blue eyes gazed at your (e/c) ones and you felt peaceful,laying skin to skin, as he lightly stroked your flesh. His fingers sent new shivers down your spine, despite the fact that both of you had already reached climaxes this morning. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear and drew you to him for the third time in only a few hours. You were more than happy to acquiesce. No one had ever been as insatiable over you as Erwin.

You knew you shouldn’t enjoy his company so much, but he made you feel wanted, special, safe—and, to be honest, the size of him didn’t hurt the situation either. 

Erwin treated you like a goddess and you loved every second of it. He wanted more from you. He had for months. Erwin had begged you several times to move in with him, but you were terrified of leaving your husband.

****

Levi was elated. Any time his boss Erwin Smith, had the day off, the managers would start sending people home early, and finally it was his turn. He was excited to surprise you this morning. Levi knew that he’d been neglecting you for months. His job took precedence and he almost always placed it above you, but today—today he would give you all the attention you craved without worrying about getting back to the office in time. Today Levi would enjoy his time off to the fullest.

He told himself that he wouldn’t get annoyed as easily by your obnoxious habits today. He wouldn’t let himself get dragged into another argument that ended with him insulting you. He thought this day off would be a perfect respite. He wouldn’t have to get so angry at your constant prodding to spend his time with you, and so he wouldn’t feel the need to smack you.

After letting himself into your apartment and tossing his keys on the counter, he pulled off his boots and shirt. Levi assumed you would still be asleep. You never answered your phone this early in the morning anymore, and you had told Levi it was because you had just acquired a taste for sleeping in.

Nearing the bedroom door, he stopped as he heard you giggle softly and say something he couldn’t make out. A male voice responded and Levi felt a stone sink deep into his stomach. Surely it wasn’t what it seemed. His vision became blinded by rage when he heard the familiar sound of your lusty moans coming from inside the bedroom.

Levi forcefully kicked the bedroom door, slamming it open and knocking it loose from its hinges. Hearing you gasp, he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He found you atop another man, pleasuring yourselves in the bed you usually shared with Levi. Momentarily, he felt bile threaten to rise to his surface.

“Levi!” you shouted, (h/c) hair terribly disheveled, (e/c) wide in horror.

As you quickly moved off your lover, Levi’s gray eyes became the size of saucers. Spending the morning pleasing his wife was none other than Levi’s boss, Erwin Smith.

Erwin sat up and tried calmly explaining the scene to his subordinate. Levi heard nothing but a low buzzing in his ears as the blood heated and raged through his body. _Every time?_ he thought. _Is this where he comes every time?_

“You’ve got to be shitting me, (f/n)!” he roared at you. “My boss? You’re fucking my damn boss?” He angrily grabbed a handful of your (h/c) hair and yanked you from the bed into the floor to continue berating you.

At the violent action, Erwin stood from the bed and came at Levi without a warning, punching him to the ground. “Don’t put your hands on her like that, you creep!” he shouted at Levi’s crumpled form.

“Fuck off, Smith! She’s _my_ wife! I’ll handle it however I want!” he challenged as he rose to his feet. Levi had never felt smaller than he did in this moment. His massively tall and muscular boss towered over him. The fact that he was completely nude and still imposing only increased Levi’s humiliation.

“She deserves what she’s about to get, so you better get the hell out of here before I come after you, too,” Levi spat. He looked to you and saw you cowering next to the bed.

Erwin laughed. “After me?” he questioned. “Really?” He looked at the smaller man shook his head, the most patronizing look gracing his features. “Now, you listen to me, Levi,” he began dangerously low, “if you think I’m leaving (f/n) here with you, you’ve lost your mind. You’re an abusive piece of shit and she’s leaving here with me and not coming back. Understand?”

“Is that what you want, (f/n)?” he challenged you. You looked between the two men. Of course you wanted to go with Erwin, but that option was too good to be true and you would never dare say it aloud. You had warned Erwin time and again that he shouldn’t underestimate Levi. Instead, you trembled silently as they both stared at you.

“She’s too scared to say shit, thanks to you,” Erwin scolded. “Look what you’ve done to her!” Pissed at the quivering mess Levi was able to reduce his lovely (f/n) into, Erwin shoved Levi forcefully into the hall, bashing his head against its wall so hard that it left a dent and caused Levi to bite his tongue. Spitting blood onto the floor, he stared in shock mixed with furious rage at his wife and her lover.

“Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on your ass, Levi!” Erwin ordered. “I’ll be damned if I let you lay a finger on her again. If you plan on taking her, you’ll have to kill me first!”

Erwin said it as an empty threat and felt satisfied as Levi stood, assuming the man would just leave as he had been commanded. As Erwin turned to help you stand, you filled with fear, knowing the look in Levi’s eyes had not been a sane one.

“Are you alright?” your gentle lover asked you.

“Get out, Erwin!” you pleaded with him. “Get out right now! You shouldn’t have said that to him. Please get out!”

He frowned and narrowed his brows at you. “He’s all talk, (f/n). I’m not leaving you here. Come on, we’ll go together.”

You begged him to just leave, to forget clothes…forget everything and get out of the apartment, but his confidence was too great. You saw the glint of gunmetal from around the door frame and screamed out, “No! No, Levi! Don’t do this! You’ll go to jail again! Don’t do this!”

As he came into full view, it was clear by looking at his blank stare that he wasn’t listening any longer. “Erwin,” he said.

As the tall blonde turned around, Levi pulled the trigger and hit him square in the chest. Erwin gasped and you screamed. “Stop it!” you shrieked. “Please!” you begged, voice wavering as Erwin sank to his knees on the ground. 

Levi coldly said, “You both deserve what’s coming. This isn’t my fault, (f/n). You did this to him,” and your eyes widened in horror as you turned your gaze back to Smith. Another loud bang and what happened in an instant seemed to work in slow motion. Erwin’s blue eyes locked onto yours, both pairs full of terror. Blood spattered on your body from the fresh bullet hole in his chest and your lover’s massive form collapsed with a thud against the carpet.

Instead of at you, his eyes stared vacantly at nothing. You began screaming uncontrollably as hot tears rolled down your face. A hand forcefully covered your mouth and the barrel of Levi’s revolver rested against your chin as he leaned his cheek against yours and said flatly, “Shh. It’s fine. It’s fine now, (f/n). See? He won’t come around here anymore, baby.”

Releasing you, you began hyperventilating as you moved to place your head on Erwin’s chest, fingers to his throat feeling desperately for a faint pulse.

“Oh, honey,” he said in a sickeningly comforting voice. “Was that not what you wanted?”

His tone was more disturbed than you’d ever heard him. “Did I do it wrong? So. Sorry. Darling,” he emphasized slowly. “You know you just had to ask me for more attention, baby. When have I ever said no?”

Still trembling, you continued feeling for a pulse. _Please,_ you thought. _Please don't take Erwin from me._

“Tch,” he huffed, demonic look on his face. “Is his heart still beating?” You glanced up to see Levi place the barrel directly against the already dead Erwin’s temple. Quickly you squeezed your eyes tightly shut as you screamed again.

_ BANG! BANG! _


End file.
